Talk
by Yeoljae
Summary: MINYOON FANFIC! Yoongi tengah diliputi rasa bahagia, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja misterius yang menarik perhatiannya. Semua berjalan begitu saja. suasana yang dihiasi degup jantung Yoongi dan senyuman menawan dari sang namja misterius. (SEQUEL UPDATED).
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini cuaca sedang sangat panas. Teriknya matahari mampu menyengat kulit siapa saja. Tapi, tetap saja tidak meruntuhkan niat orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan padat kota Seoul.

—Tidak terkecuali _**namja**_ manis yang bername-tag Min Yoongi itu.

* * *

 _ **Talk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS belong to BigHit Entertainment and their family. This story is purely mine.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Length : Oneshoot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **This is a Yaoi Fic! DLDR, please.**_

 _ **OOC, AU(Alternate Universe), Typo(s), Berbelit-belit , ide pasaran.**_

 _ **MinYoon couple here! (Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi).**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Siang ini memang terik. Namun Yoongi tetap melangkahkan kaki mulusnya menuju tempat tujuan. Penampilannya sudah acak-acakan. Persis orang yang sedang lari maraton.

Ada alasan khusus Yoongi rela kulit cantiknya—Yoongi bangga dengan kulitnya—diterpa sinar matahari selama bermenit-menit.

Ya. Alasan khusus yang menyangkut jiwa dan raganya. Alasan khusus yang akan membawanya menuju takdir sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

— _dan itu berkaitan juga dengan seorang_ _ **namja**_ _idiot dengan tinggi menjulang yang kemarin bilang bahwa naskah lagunya diterima di sebuah agensi._

Memang, kemarin malam, Namjoon— _ **namja**_ yang dipanggil idiot oleh Yoongi—meneleponnya dan mengatakan hasil kerja kerasnya selama 2 minggu itu terbayar lunas.

Jadilah Yoongi rela berlari di bawah terik matahari hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek dan _**hoodie lengan pendek**_ putih yang melindungi tubuh mungilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi sudah mendapati sosok yang ingin ditemuinya sedang bengong ria di depan sebuah cafe.

"YA! NAMJOON!"

Namjoon menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hai, _**hyung**_."

Yoongi menghampiri _**namja**_ itu dan segera menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang _**namja**_ tinggi—pelampiasan rasa senang, mungkin.

"APA AKU BERMIMPI? KATAKAN PADAKU, NAMJOON!" Yoongi berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Namjoon tersenyum miris—merasa telinganya akan pecah saat itu juga.

"Ayo kita duduk. Aku kasihan padamu." Namjoon mengajak Yoongi masuk ke dalam cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di dalam cafe, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Di meja mereka sudah ada 2 gelas es jeruk. Cocok untuk diminum di siang yang panas. Yoongi menatap intens Namjoon.

"Kau tahu darimana naskahku lolos?" Tanya Yoongi ketus dan to the point. Namjoon menghela nafasnya.

"Aku punya kenalan disana. Dia bilang hanya ada satu naskah yang lolos dan itu milikmu." Sahut Namjoon menerangkan, "Well, aku ikut senang dengan prestasimu, _**hyung**_."

Yoongi tersenyum mengiyakan. "Tak ada hadiah untukku?" Namjoon memicingkan matanya—menatap tajam Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu. Saat kau jadi artis nanti, baru kuberi hadiah."

"Itu masih lama. Dan mungkin saat itu aku sudah lupa denganmu" jawab Yoongi kelewat santai. Di seberangnya, Namjoon mendecih.

"Aku tahu. Kau 'kan pelupa." Yonggi menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

Yoongi dan Namjoon adalah rekan yang sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya, banyak yang bilang mereka saudara―dan hal ini diperkuat oleh mata sipit yang―kebetulan agak― mirip diantara keduanya.

Kadang-kadang, Yoongi suka kesal sendiri kalau dirinya disamakan dengan Namjoon. Sama-sama suka _rapping_ -lah, sama-sama jiwa _hip-hop_ lah, atau yang lainnya. Intinya, Yoongi hampir naik darah kalau ada yang bilang dia dan Namjoon ada hubungan darah.

 **KLINING** *efeksoundgagal*

Suara pintu cafe terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh. Ah, hanya Yoongi saja―karena sampai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan Namjoon melirik sedikit―sebenarnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, yang terdengar hanya suara jantung Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak wajar.

* * *

 ** _(Yoongi POV)_**

Ya Tuhan!

Kenapa aku ini?

Jantungku...oh tidak! Aku belum jadi artis, tolong. Aku belum mau mati.

Tapi, _by the way_. _**Namja**_ yang baru masuk tadi tampan sekali. Tapi pakaiannya aneh. Di cuaca sepanas ini dia pakai jaket tebal?

Aku memperhatikan _**namja**_ itu―kebetulan dia duduk tidak jauh dariku. Wajahnya tampak lesu. Sepertinya sedang banyak masalah.

 _ **Namja**_ itu tersenyum tipis saat seorang waiter membawakannya sebuah cappucinno. Aku tak habis pikir, orang normal pasti akan mengeluh panasnya hari ini. Tapi dia? **God** , dia baru saja memesan secangkir cappucino panas!

 _Tuh 'kan. Pasti masalahnya sangat serius_.

Wajahnya yang dihiasi sebuah kacamata frame hitam tertunduk perlahan. Menatap cappucino-nya dengan pandangan aneh mengintimidasi. Aku memperhatikannya dengan saksama.

Lalu, tak sengaja ia melihat ke arahku.

Refleks, aku mengembalikan arah pandangku ke Namjoon lagi. Entah kenapa, wajahku sedikit memanas saat ia menoleh ke arahku.

Aku meliriknya lagi lewat ekor mataku. Masih, _**namja**_ itu masih menatapku tajam. Dan...

―hell. Oh, jantung! Tenanglah! Itu hanya senyuman yang sangat tipis!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Menit berikutnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Kau kenapa, _**hyung**_?" Suara bariton milik Namjoon membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

" _Nothing_."

"Kau tahu? Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong." Pernyataan Namjoon membuatku sedikit gugup.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau parno sekali." Namjoon mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu berdiri dari kursi.

"He? Mau kemana?"

"Keluar. Aku ingin menelepon Hoseok." Aku mengangguk mengizinkan. Segera saja, Namjoon melesai keluar cafe dan duduk di luar. Meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Tak lama setelah Namjoon pergi, sebersit rasa bosan menghampiriku. Setelah berita naskahku diterima, aku tidak berencana melakukan hal yang lain. Aku mengaduk-aduk es jerukku pelan.

Aku melirik lagi ke tempat _**namja**_ 'tampan' tadi. Kosong.

He?

Sejak kapan dia keluar?

Seketika bulu kudukku merinding. Segera saja kutepis pikiran ngawurku. Memangnya ada hantu minum cappucino panas di siang yang terik? Aku yakin, hantu itu pasti ingin mati (lagi).

"Mencariku, eh?"

Suara kecil tapi cukup berat (?) terdengar di telingaku. Aku mendongak, GOD! _**NAMJA**_ ITU!

"Eh?" Namja itu menatapku tajam. Aku gugup seketika.

"Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku dari tadi. Apa aku mengenalmu?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ugh, jantungku makin cepat berdetak.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Hm, boleh aku ikut duduk disini? Mejaku diambil alih oleh _ahjumma-ahjumma genit_." Pinta _**namja**_ itu padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku cepat. Ia tersenyum padaku. Tersenyum tipis lebih tepatnya―terlihat seperti seringaian menurutku.

Aku sempat melirik ke arah meja yang sempai diduduki _**namja**_ itu. Benar saja. _**Ahjumma-ahjumma**_ dengan dandanan glamor menguasai tempat itu. Aku jadi kasihan dengan _**namja**_ ini.

Kemudian, hening panjang menghampiri kami. Aku mengenggam gelas minumanku erat. _**Namja**_ itu memperhatikanku lama sekali sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Sial. Gugupku bertambah parah.

"Uhm, maaf. Apa kau tidak merasa panas? Aku rasa, suhu hari ini sudah menyentuh angka 38 derajat." Sahutku―mengawali pembicaraan. Aku akui, _**namja**_ itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Kemudian, ia menyeringai padaku.

"Aku hanya memakai t-shirt di dalamnya. Jadi, tidak panas. "Jelasnya sambil membuka sedikit mantelnya. Aku menatapnya kagum. Sebuah t-shirt hitam terlihat di dalamnya. Aku sempat mengira di dalam jaket itu ada sweater berlapis-lapis.

"Jadi, kau kesini mencari hiburan atau-?"

"Ah, bertemu teman. Tapi temanku sedang keluar menelepon kekasihnya." _**Namja**_ itu mengangguk mendengar penjelasanku. "Kukira dia pacarmu."

Pipiku terasa hangat. Oh, boleh kubilang kalau nada bicara _**namja**_ ini terdengar seperti orang yang sedang cemburu?

"Aku kesini juga ingin bertemu teman." Sahutan _**namja**_ itu terdengar lirih, "Tapi sepertinya tidak akan datang."

Seketika, hatiku mencelos iba. Tingkahnya seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induk. Imut, tapi tetap tampan.

"Uh? Kenapa tidak datang?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Sepertinya, dia mau membunuhku besok."

"APA!?"

.

.

* * *

 _ **(Author POV)**_

Suara teriakan Yoongi berefek dahsyat rupanya. Seantero cafe sempat menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tapi, tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dan akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya reaksiku berlebihan."

"Tidak apa. Ya tuhan, aku cuma bercanda tadi!"

"Ah..begitu?" Sahut Yoongi kikuk. Sungguh ia kaget sekali tadi!

 _ **Namja**_ misterius―Yoongi menyebutnya begitu―tertawa kecil.

" _ **Trust me. It just a joke**_. Tapi, reaksimu tadi lucu."

 **DEG**

Oh, jantung Yoongi sudah meminta izin keluar dari tempatnya. Sungguh, orang di hadapan Yoongi memang penuh kejutan.

"T-tapi, dia tidak datang hari ini bukan karena itu 'kan?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. _**Namja**_ di depannya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kubilang, itu cuma bercanda. Dan.. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Saat aku sudah dijalan, dia meneleponku dan membatalkan janji kami. Aku malas pulang, jadi aku tetap mampir ke sini."

"Uh, begitu" Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Tapi di kepalanya masih berputar alasan-alasan kenapa teman _**namja**_ itu tidak datang sekarang.

"Aku bukan teman yang baik, kurasa." Yoongi membulatkan mata sipitnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau? Bukan teman yang baik?" _**Namja**_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Coba kau pikir, apa temanmu itu baik jika dia sudah menyakitimu berulang kali dan pergi begitu saja tanpa minta maaf? "

 _Skakmat._

Yoongi langsung terdiam. Suasana kembali hening. Meja mereka hanya diisi dentingan sendok yang ditimbulkan oleh meja di sekitar mereka.

"Makanya, aku bilang, aku bukan orang yang baik." Yoongi menyeruput es jeruknya lambat-lambat.

"Uhm, jadi, untuk apa bertemu dengannya?"

"Memutuskan hubungan kami sebagai teman, mungkin? Aku takut menyakiti hatinya lagi."

Lagi-lagi Yoongi diam. Hanya memperhatikan _ **namja**_ itu lekat. Setiap gerak-geriknya terekam jelas di otak Yoongi.

Entah, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Yoongi saat ini.

―Seperti ada sebagian kecil dari diri Yoongi yang menginginkan _**namja**_ ini bahagia.

* * *

"Menurutku, tidak perlu sampai memutuskan hubungan seperti itu. Manusia itu makhulk sosial, _**man**_. Kau hanya perlu memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Itu saja. " Yoongi menerangkan sebuah solusi yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. _**Namja**_ di depannya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"..."

"..."

"...Kau...yakin cara itu berhasil?" Tanya _**namja**_ itu ragu.

Yoongi tersenyum. Mencoba menyakinkan _**namja**_ di depannya. "Tentu. Aku pernah mengalaminya."

"Ah, entahlah. Tapi, setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku jadi ter-motivasi."

"Nah begitu!" Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, "Fighting!" Lalu mengudarakan kepalan tangannya ke atas.

Seringaian kecil terukir di bibir sang _**namja**_ misterius. Matanya yang tajam menatap dalam mata Yoongi yang sipit.

"Thanks,-"

"Yoongi. Namaku Yoongi." Jawab Yoongi tersenyum lagi.

"Ah-aku-"

"YOONGI _**HYUNG**_! AYO KITA PERGI! JUNGKOOK MENUNGGU KITA!" Teriak seorang _**namja**_ -terindentifikasi bernama Namjoon-yang menganggu pembicaraan Yoongi dan _**namja**_ di depannya.

"Tunggu, Namjoon aku-"

"Pergilah. Sepertinya kau sibuk." Sahut _**namja**_ itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya-membentuk gestur mengusir. Yoongi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sibuk? Ya sibuk. Semenjak naskah aneh itu diterima." Gerutu Yoongi. Oh, ini pertama kalinya Yoongi menggerutu tentang naskah yang pernah didewakannya itu.

"Aku bisa membayangkan seaneh apa naskahmu itu." Celetuk sang _**namja**_ misterius sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyindirku? Teman tidak sopan,"

"Teman?"

"Kau curhat padaku, kau temanku." Jawab Yoongi sambil beranjak dari kursi. Kemudian, ia merogoh saku hoodienya dan memberikan secarik kertas kecil pada _**namja**_ itu.

"Ini ID LINE-ku. Kalau kau sudah baikan dengannya, kau bisa menghubungiku." _**Namja**_ yang diberikan kertas tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar aneh,"

"Aneh? Hahaha. Tentu. Aneh tapi pintar. Hehehe,"

"Aku menyesal curhat denganmu." Kali ini si _**namja**_ misterius menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Tapi tetap kau aja curhat 'kan?" Sahut Yoongi membalas. Terdengar tawa kecil dari _**namja**_ itu. Oh, siapa saja bisa bilang kalau tawa _**namja**_ itu sungguh menawan. Dan Yoongi terpesona―walau cuma 5 detik.

"CEPATLAH YOONGI _**HYUNG**_!"

"SABAR PINKY BOY! Oke, aku pergi. _See you_." Teriak Yoongi balas berteriak. Lalu melambaikan tangan pada _**namja**_ misterius itu. Sang _**namja**_ misterius membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepuluh menit setelah Yoongi dan Namjoon pergi. _**Namja**_ itu tetap duduk terpaku di kursi cafe. Pikirannya menerawang jauh.

Kemudian, ia merogoh handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo? Taehyung? Ya. Ini aku. Temui aku di rumah Jin _**hyung**_. Kita perlu bicara. Bukan. Ini pribadi."

PIK

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak. Hei, sepertinya _**namja**_ ini mengikuti saran Yoongi tadi. Kemudian, mata sipit _**namja**_ itu menerawang ke luar jendela, lagi.

"Yoongi ya? Menarik." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku Park Jimin, salam kenal cantik." Sahut _**namja**_ itu entah pada siapa dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafe setelah sebelumnya menarih beberapa lembar won di meja.

―Oh, dengan seringai iblis yang terpatri sempurna di wajahnya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HOLLA~ saya balik lagi~ ada yang kangen gak? #apaansih**_

 _ **Yeah, maafkan saya karena tidak sempat mem-post something atau membalas review kalian selama 2 minggu lebih! Maafkeun *bow* maklumin aja, saya baru jadi anak SMA tahun ini ._.**_

 _ **Oh ya '-') mungkin ini mengecewakan karena saya tidak bawa Vkook seperti biasanya. Saya lagi fokus ke JiminxYoongi :v asik-asik bgt momentnya, trus, Jiminnya jadi ganteng di mata saya :v jadi, jadilah fic ini! *tebarconfetti***_

 _ **Tapi tenang, Vkook tetap di hati kok :v kalau kalian mau, saya punya stock (?) Vkook chaptered di lappie dan siap di-post^^ (plis, itu baru chap 1 doang (-_-) )**_

 _ **Last.**_

 _ **Reviewnya boleh dong :D**_


	2. Sequel of Talk

_**Be Mine**_

 _ **(Sequel of Talk)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS belong to BigHit Entertainment and their family. This story is purely mine.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Length : Oneshoot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **This is a Yaoi Fic!**_

 _ **OOC, AU(Alternate Universe), Typo(s), Berbelit-belit , ide pasaran.**_

 _ **MinYoon couple here! (Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**_

* * *

.

.

Namjoon menggeram kesal di depan Yoongi. Entah mengapa, kinerja Yoongi dalam menciptakan music berkurang sedikit demi sedikit sejak hari terakhir mereka bertemu namja berhoodie yang sempat menatap Yoongi tajam (Namjoon mengintip mereka berdua, please). Padahal biasanya, makhulk lucu bermarga Min itu selalu antusias dan perfeksionis jika menciptakan sebuah karya musik.

"Kau ada masalah ya, hyung?" Yoongi yang ditanyai menggeleng pelan. Lalu kembali melanjutkan acara ayo-tulis-lirik-lagi yang sempat tertunda. Di ruangan yang kedap suara itu, Namjoon menatap Yoongi terlampau lekat.

"Aku mengenalmu cukup lama, hyung. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Sahut Namjoon sambil menyentil dahi Yoongi keras. Yoongi meringis, tentu saja. Inspirasinya hilang dalam sebuah sentilan amatir.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Kim Namjoon. Urusi saja Hoseok tercintamu itu." Yoongi menyahut dalam nada badmood andalannya. Namjoon terdiam. Jujur, dia bukan orang yang pintar menghibur orang. Andai dirinya seperti Hoseok, mungkin Yoongi saat ini tertawa walaupun kecil.

"Kau pergi ke kampus, besok?" Tanya Namjoon sedikit basa-basi. Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Yep. Aku mau menitip tugas pada Jin hyung. Aku mau izin untuk 2 hari kedepan."

"Why? Mau mencari inspirasi?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Lagipula, aku sudah tahun terakhir. Aku ingin _refreshing_."

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat-erat. Jungkook hanya tersenyum lepas. "Kau tidak perlu memelukku sekeras itu hyung."

"Ugh, mianhae :D tapi aku bangga sekali denganmu Jungkook. Kau lolos audisi di agensi itu!" Taehyung terkekeh lucu. "Bukan aku saja, Hyungku tercinta juga lolos " Taehyung pun menangkup pipi Jungkook dan mengecup dahinya pelan. "Aku hanya bangga padamu."

.

.

"Hei kalian bocah terkutuk. Jangan bermesraan di depanku. Kalian lupa kalau kalian yang menyeretku di musim dingin seperti ini!?" gerutu seseorang sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan coat hitam panjang yang hangat. Demi Tuhan, ini bulan Desember. Musim dingin. Dan ia benci itu.

" _I feel bad with you, Park._ " Sahut Taehyung sambil terkikik. "Lagipula, kau mau saja ditipu olehku."

Sosok yang dipangil Park itu mendadak menggeram kesal dihatinya. Ini keterlaluan.

"Ayo kita makan supnya! Aku membuatnya khusus untuk kita." Potong Jungkook sambil menyodorkan sepanci penuh sup hangat yang cocok untuk musim dingin ini.

"Makanlah, Jimin hyung. Ini buatan Jungkook. Aku yakin 100% tidak ada racunnya." Taehyung mengacungkan sendoknya ke depan wajah Jimin yang dalam mode datar.

"Aku akan makan nanti. Aku tidak lapar."

"Sungguh? Ini enak loh, hyung." Jawab Jungkook dengan sedikit menggoda Jimin agar mau memakan masakannya. Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Jeon."

Jimin menatap keluar jendela. Musim dingin di bulan Desember. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu? Yoongi hyung benar-benar ahli membuat lagu. Lagu-lagunya sering didengar di radio-radio."

Seketika, pendengaran Jimin menajam. Yoongi? Terasa familiar.

"Ah, Yoongi hyung? Tak heran naskah liriknya lolos audisi—"

.

.

"Yoongi itu siapa?" Jimin bertanya tiba-tiba. Manik cokelatnya yang terbingkai kacamata frame hitam menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat.

"Ia temanku. Tapi sudah kuanggap hyungku sendiri. Yoongi hyung benar-benar perhatian."

Seberkas ingatan kembali menghampiri kepala Jimin.

.

.

 _ **"Menurutku, tidak perlu sampai memutuskan hubungan seperti itu. Manusia itu makhulk sosial, man. Kau hanya perlu memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Itu saja. " Sahut namja itu menerangkan sebuah solusi tiba-tiba. Jimin di depannya memperhatikan dengan seksama.**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"...Kau...yakin cara itu berhasil?" Tanya Jimin sedikit ragu.**_

 _ **Namja manis itu tersenyum. Sedikit ada rasa bahagia yang ikut masuk ke hati Jimin. "Tentu. Aku pernah mengalaminya."**_

 _ **"Ah, entahlah. Tapi, setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku jadi ter-motivasi." Sahut Jimin mengiyakan.**_

 _ **"Nah begitu!" Namja manis itu mengepalkan tangannya, "Fighting!" Lalu mengudarakan kepalan tangannya ke atas.**_

.

.

" ―Dan juga manis. Ia sempat popular di universitas sebelum Jungkook masuk ke sana."

"Hyung!" Jungkook meninju pelan lengan Taehyung. Siapa sangka di pipinya sudah ada semburat merah tipis yang membuat _baby bunny_ ini terlihat imut.

Jimin mendecih kecil melihat pasangan aneh di depannya ini. Pikirannya kini melayang jauh. Tertuju pada seorang namja bermata sipit yang menggemaskan.

' _Dunia ini memang kecil, aku berani membuktikannya'_

.

.

* * *

 _ **Thursday Morning, 04:00**_

Yoongi bukanlah tipe _morning person_ seperti adiknya, Woozi. Adiknya yang tinggal bersama sang _Ibu tercinta_ di China itu selalu bangun sebelum matahari terbit dan berangkat ke sekolah saat matahari baru kelihatan sedikit. Sangat pagi. Pantas saja kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat daripada Yoongi.

Ah, ia jadi rindu adiknya yang satu itu.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Yoongi harus mengalahkan kebiasaan adiknya yang khas itu. Laporan tentang para musisi klasik dan asal-usulnya itu harus diselesaikan segera. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dan Yoongi sudah bangun. Super sekali.

Di tengah keheningan pagi, suara berisik tapi enak didengar menggema dari ponsel Yoongi. Dengan kesadaran 75% Yoongi beranjak dari dapur dan mengangkat ponsel laknat itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Hyung. Ni hao_."

Pucuk dicita ulam pun tiba. Baru saja tadi dipikirin, sudah ditelepon. Yoongi jadi senang. Ia merasa seperti punya telepati kuat dengan adiknya itu.

"Ya?"

" _Wah kau sudah bangun?"_

"Katakan apa maumu, anak kecil," dengus Yoongi kasar.

" _Hn..Apa kabarmu?_ " Tanya Woozi sedikit basa basi. " _Hyung, kau baik-baik disana kan?_ "

Yoongi menggeram, "Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon padamu?". Yoongi menduga kalau adiknya bertanya tentang hal ini, Namjoon sudah berbicara yang aneh-aneh padanya. Ada sedikit helaan nafas dari sana, " _Banyak. Dia menceritakan keseharianmu, tingkah lakumu, dan laki-laki itu._ ".

Yoongi sedikit berjengit. "Laki-laki, apa maksudmu?"

" _Namjoon hyung menceritakan padaku kalau beberapa bulan yang lalu kau bertemu seorang namja asing._ " Sahut Woozi tenang. " _Kau terlihat senang, hyung. Dan perpisahanmu dengannya membuat kau sedikit berbeda._ "

"Aku bersumpah tidak pernah—"

.

.

 _ **Hening panjang menghampiri kami. Aku mengenggam gelas minumanku erat. Namja itu memperhatikanku lama sekali sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Sial. Gugupku bertambah parah.**_

 _ **"Uhm, maaf. Apa kau tidak merasa panas? Aku rasa, suhu hari ini sudah menyentuh angka 38 derajat." Sahutku―mengawali pembicaraan. Aku akui, namja itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Kemudian, ia menyeringai padaku.**_

 _ **"Aku hanya memakai t-shirt di dalamnya. Jadi, tidak panas. "Jelasnya sambil membuka sedikit mantelnya. Aku menatapnya kagum. Sebuah t-shirt hitam terlihat di dalamnya. Aku sempat mengira di dalam jaket itu ada sweater berlapis-lapis.**_

 _ **"Jadi, kau kesini mencari hiburan atau-?"**_

 _ **"Ah, bertemu teman. Tapi temanku sedang keluar menelepon kekasihnya." Namja itu mengangguk mendengar penjelasanku. "Kukira dia pacarmu."**_

 _ **Pipiku terasa hangat. Oh, boleh kubilang kalau nada bicara namja ini terdengar seperti orang yang sedang cemburu?**_

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung. Kau dengar aku_?"

"Ah, Iya. Aku mendengarmu, Woozi." Sahut Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _So, wanna tell that story to me? I won't tell everyone, especially mom._ " Terang Woozi dengan sedikit berhati-hati. Remaja SMA itu tahu kalau kakaknya punya hubungan kurang baik dengan ibu mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya dan bagiku itu tidak penting. Kau sendiri tidak mau bercerita tentang keseharianmu di Beijing?"

Woozi menghela nafas. Ia tahu kakaknya tidak akan menceritakan laki-laki misterius yang diceritakan Namjoon itu.

" _Tidak begitu special. Jun dan Minghao masih sering mengejekku pendek. Dan Seungcheol baru tahu aku punya saudara di Korea._ " Sahutnya ogah-ogahan. Yoongi terkikik kecil.

"Astaga, bocah itu baru tahu? Kemana saja dia? Apa dia terlalu sibuk mengejarmu?"

" _Hyung. Dia tidak mengejarku. Dia hanya fans bagiku._ "

"Fans apa?"

" _Baiklah, Aku kalah_." Bendera putih dilayangkan dari Beijing. Woozi kalah telak. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa membuat kakaknya bungkam.

" _Hyung, bulan depan, aku akan datang kesana. Aku mau melihat Appa. Sudah lama, kan?_ "

Yoongi tercekat. Benar. Sudah lama. Sudah lama sekali ayahnya meninggal karena kebodohan ibunya sendiri.

"Datanglah. Jangan bawa banyak barang. Apartemenku kecil."

" _Koreksi. Apartemenmu luas. 18 pyeong_ _(_ _*_ _)_ _itu luas._ " Terdengar kikikan kecil dari sana. "Ya-ya-ya. Apartemen ini cukup luas untuk kita berdua jika kau tidak membawa Seungcheolmu itu."

" _Aku tidak akan membawa namja labil itu, sungguh._ "

"Bagus."

Dan bergulirkan percakapan Min bersaudara diiringi suara keyboard laptop dari Yoongi yang tidak pernah putus-putus.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam 6 pagi.

Jimin masih meringkuk di kasur empuknya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Sejak kemarin malam ia mimpi buruk yang membuatnya rela bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Seperti biasa, udara dingin akibat musim salju masih menusuk tulang. Salahkan Jimin karena lupa menutup jendela sejak kemarin malam akibat aktivitas menggalaunya.

Dengan nyawa yang baru masuk setengah, Jimin menutup jendelanya dan kembali menuju kasur. Entah mungkin kasurnya sudah dihinggapi magnet sehingga ia enggan meninggalkan kasurnya.

"Si brengsek Yoongi." Umpatnya sambil menarik selimutnya. "Penjahat kecil yang mampu membuatku uring-uringan hanya karena namanya saja. Menyebalkan."

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Jimin-ah?"

Jimin tidak menyahut. Itu suara Taehyung. Teman satu apartemennya sekaligus _partner in crime_ nya.

"Bangun segera dan bersiap ke sekolah. Ada kunjungan sosialisasi dari mahasiswa universitas Namsong," serunya dari balik pintu. Jimin tetap tidak beranjak. Ia berencana untuk bolos hari ini saja. Demi Tuhan. Ini sudah liburan musim dingin dan sekolah sialan itu menyuruh siswa tahun terakhir untuk masuk sekolah di cuaca tidak mendukung.

"Ah ya. Dan kudengar, Min Yoongi-nya Jungkook juga datang."

Tunggu.

Min Yoongi?

"IYA!" teriakan Jimin mampu membuat Taehyung menarik kakinya meninggalkan kamar Jimin.

Tuh kan. Sebut nama saja sudah membuat Jimin panik setengah mati. Bocah bermata sipit itu membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat dan siap berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

* * *

"Kau mau kubuang ke Sungai Han atau kulempar dari Namsan Tower?" Ancaman yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Yoongi membuat Namjoon sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Jisoo sudah mendata orang-orang yang ikut dan aku baru diberitahu jam 3 pagi."

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia baru saja menyerahkan laporan pentingnya pada dosen cantik nan seksi, Professor Na Gyeong Hee. Di otaknya sudah terbayang liburan seperti apa yang akan ia jalani selama 2 hari di musim dingin yang indah ini.

Namun saat hendak keluar kampus, Namjoon mencegatnya dan langsung menariknya menuju aula dan mengatakan kalau dirinya ikut dalam sosialisasi kampus di sebuah _senior high school_ di daerah Gangnam.

Menyebalkan.

Brengsek.

Gila.

Sialan.

Dan beribu umpatan lainnya yang Yoongi layangkan ke Namjoon.

.

.

"Kalau kau bukan sahabat baikku. Kupastikan sekarang kau hanya tinggal nama, Kim." Ujar Yoongi sambil menatap keluar jendela. Oh, liburannya yang malang.

"Maafkan aku. Hyung, aku benar-benar minta—"

"Stop it. Kau terdengar seperti habis melakukan tindak kriminal saja."

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ada sedikit info hyung."

.

Yoongi melirik sedikit, "Aku tidak tertarik". Namjoon memutar bola matanya.

"Sekolah yang akan kita kunjungi itu sekolahnya Jungkook. Jadi kujamin kau tidak akan bosan. Sekalian kau mengucapkan selamat karena dia lolos audisi BigHit."

"Hn."

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin dan Taehyung sudah sampai di depan sekolah mereka dengan penampilan sehari-hari mereka semenjak masuk SMA. Tidak memakai dasi, kemeja tidak dimasukkan, memakai tindikan ke sekolah, dan berbagai pelanggaran sekolah lainnya. Jungkook yang mengikuti dari belakang hanya menghela nafas pelan, terkadang ia malu juga melihat teman sekelasnya ini (Sekaligus pacar dan teman baiknya) berpenampilan layaknya seorang berandalan.

Namun prestasi mereka tetap masuk 5 besar. Itu sebabnya Jungkook tidak terlalu malu berangkat sekolah dengan kedua namja yang diketahui ber- _partner in crime_ itu.

"Sekali-sekali jadi murid berprestasi yang normal, Chim hyung, Taehyung." Sahutan Jungkook menghentikan langkah 2 pemuda di depannya itu.

"Masa muda harus dilewati dengan bahagia, kau tahu?" si aneh Taehyung mulai berteori lagi. Taehyung merangkul pundak Jungkook dan mengajaknya pergi. "Jimin, aku duluan."

"Hn. Bersenang-senanglah." Sahut Jimin terlalu cuek. Ia serius sekali memperhatikan poster tentang kedatangan mahasiswa Namsong ke sekolahnya.

—dan ia mulai memperkirakan kapan ia bertemu Yoongi misterius **nya** itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, aku kebagian tugas mempromosikan fakultasku?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menunjuk selembar kertas yang diberikan Jiyeon semenjak ia duduk di kursi bus kampus. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju SMA terkenal di daerah Gangnam.

"Hn, iya." Jawab Jisoo dengan santainya. Ia tidak mengetahui aura mengerikan yang datang dari Yoongi perlahan-lahan.

"DARI 200 ORANG LEBIH DI FAKULTASKU, KENAPA AKU DAN CHANYEOL YANG DIPILIH?!" seru Yoongi sambil menunjuk sosok tampan tinggi yang duduk di belakangnya. Jisoo menghela nafas, "hanya kalian berdua yang menurutku pas. Selebihnya tidak ada."

"Kau bohong. Bilang saja karena yang kau tahu hanya kami." Celetukan Chanyeol membuat Jisoo tersenyum lebar, "Kau benar."

Jisoo kembali berucap, "Lagipula, para dosen menyuruhku untuk menarik mahasiswa tahun terakhir. Jadi, dengan 2 alasan yang sudah disebutkan, aku memilih kalian berdua."

"Kau menyebalkan. Sudah mengambil liburan orang seenaknya." Sahut Yoongi mencibir.

"Kau membuatku harus membatalkan janji dengan Baekhyun gara-gara sosialisasi sialan ini." Timpal Chanyeol tidak terima.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum getir. Seharusnya ia memilih Jiyong dan Chaerin saja tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dengan lancarnya ia menulis nama Yoongi dan Chanyeol lalu memberitahu mereka esok paginya—sebelum berangkat ke sekolah tujuan.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Jisoo dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Ia sangat yakin teman-teman seangkatannya pasti berlibur ke sana. Dan sudah dipastikan setiap kelas untuk siswa tahun terakhir kosong melompong.

"Permisi."

Sedetik kemudian Jimin berhenti dan menoleh. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan seksama.

Rambutnya pink, wajahnya terlihat aneh, badannya tinggi (Oh, Jimin menyayangkan hal ini), dan lagi. Dia laki-laki. Nice.

"Ya?"

"Kau ini siswa tahun terakhir?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Hn. Iya. Lalu apa masalahmu, Tuan?". Namja di depannya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku Namjoon, Mahasiswa manajemen dari Universitas Namsong—kurasa kau sudah tahu kunjungan dari kami, kan?"

Oh. Kunjungan itu.

"Sosialisasinya diadakan di aula. Kau dan teman-temanmu bisa kesana duluan. Aku akan memanggil yang lainnya." Sahut Jimin sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung besar di bagian timur sekolah. Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, " _Thanks, dude._ " Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Hm, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu ya?" Tanya Namjoon sambil memperhatikan wajah Jimin. Jimin menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu makhulk tinggi berambut pink seumur hidupku."

Dan kemudian, Jimin meninggalkan Namjoon yang mendesis tajam padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Teman-teman, kita sudah sampai di halaman Bangtan High School. Dimohon untuk bersikap sopan, karena kita membawa nama kampus disini." Seru Jisoo lewat microphone yang membangunkan seluruh penumpang.

"Yoongi, kau tidak apa?" seseorang dengan balutan kemeja hitam menepuk kepala Yoongi pelan. "Aku hanya mengantuk." Sahut Yoongi dengan nada malasnya.

"Tahan saja. Kau dan Chanyeol harus latihan bicara. Kalian berdua akan mengenalkan fakultas sendiri kan?" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa?" Tanya seseorang itu lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Jack."

Jack—namanya Jackson Wang—mengangguk pelan dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke layar tab yang dipinjamnya. Yoongi melirik ke luar jendela. Terlihat Namjoon di luar sekolah sedang celingak-celinguk—entah mencari apa. Sampai akhirnya, Namjoon terlihat menyapa seorang murid laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dan berwajah tampan—

Tunggu.

Tampan?

Yoongi memperjelas pengelihatannya sekali lagi. Murid laki-laki yang diajak bicara oleh Namjoon terasa familiar di mata Yoongi.

Wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, dan rambutnya. Benar-benar sangat familiar.

"Yoongi-ah! Ayo turun. Kata Namjoon sosialisasinya di aula!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bass-nya yang khas. Yoongi mengangguk tanda respons positif.

.

.

"Jiminnie?" Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Kau sudah melihat rombongan mahasiswa Namsong kan?"

"Sudah. Mereka mungkin di aula."

"Ayo ke sana duluan. Masih ada waktu lagi 3 jam sebelum sosialisasi resmi dimulai. Aku ingin bertemu Yoongi." Sahut Jungkook dengan binar berkilauan di mata kelincinya. Yang sanggup membuat Jimin dan Taehyung luluh seketika.

"Ayo." Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook lalu menggandeng tangannya erat, "Ayo Jimin! Kau tidak mau ketinggalan _show_ kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengedipkan matanya.

" _Dasar._ " Batin Jimin dalam hati sambil tetap mengekori Vkook ke aula sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi mengedarkan mata sipitnya ke seluruh penjuru aula. Oh, aula ini seperti gedung induk sekolah lamanya—mungkin lebih besar. Seluruh teman-teman Yoongi satu-persatu masuk ke dalam aula dan disambut rombongan OSIS Bangtan High School.

"Yoongi." Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya pelan. Yoongi menoleh dan menatap makhulk-tinggi-bertelinga-peri yang sedang beruntung menjadi teman sefakultasnya.

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Kau belum memberitahuku, idiot."

"Ah. Maaf. Kudengar murid di sini kritis-kritis. Pertanyaan mereka banyak yang menjebak. Seketika aku khawatir kalau mereka menanyakan—"

Yoongi menarik bibir Chanyeol—menyuruhnya diam. "Kita ini mahasiswa tahun terakhir. Kita pasti bisa menghadapi mereka, jangan pesimis begitu.."

Chanyeol melepas paksa tangan mungil Yoongi dari mulut sucinya itu. "Aku tahu, dan aku tetap khawatir."

.

.

.

* * *

"Ramai sekali. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Yoongi hyung kalau begini," Gerutu Jungkook saat mendapati aula sekolahnya dipenuhi berbagai macam manusia. Pendek, tinggi, tampan, cantik, buluk, cupu, bahkan narsis menjadi satu disini.

"Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" ekor mata Jimin melirik Taehyung yang sedari tadi melongokkan kepalanya.

"Dia pendek, _Light green hair_ , bermata sipit, dan selalu memakai snapback hitam." Jelas Taehyung sambil mendata ciri-ciri Yoongi pada Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian manik hitamnya men- _scanning_ seluruh mahasiswa Universitas Namsong yang hadir hari ini. Sosok tinggi berambut pink yang tadi pagi mengajak Jimin berbicara memberi _eye-glare_ pada Jimin sendiri.

Jimin heran, tentu saja. Kenapa dia menatap Jimin seperti itu. Disebelahnya ada sosok tinggi lagi (Jimin jadi kesal sendiri), berjaket hitam maskulin. Kali ini, lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya lebih idiot dari si-tinggi-rambut-pink.

Tak jauh dari si-rambut-pink, ada sosok pendek ber-snapback hitam yang terlihat berdiskusi serius dengan Jaehyeon—ketua OSIS sekolahnya itu. Dengan tubuh Jaehyeon yang jangkung, membuat si pendek itu terlihat mungil.

Insting melindungi Jimin tiba-tiba muncul, namun diabaikan oleh pemuda itu.

Wajahnya yang manis, kulitnya yang seputih susu—terlihat sangat lembut saat si pendek itu mengenakan jaket hitam SWAG (tulisannya memang begitu. Jimin saja kaget membacanya) yang terlihat sangat kontras.

Rambutnya terlihat kehijauan, mungkin putih. Tetapi mirip hijau muda namun lebih muda. Seperti warna light—

Tunggu.

Pendek? Hijau? Snapback?

Diam-diam Jimin menarik seringainya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu kalau peminat fakultasku 150 orang?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menggerutu pada Jung Jaehyeon, Ketua OSIS Bangtan High School yang terkenal.

"Iya. Hasil angket kemarin begitu. Fakultas Seni mendapat angka tertinggi. Kedua, Manajemen dan Bisnis, kemudian, terakhir, Kedokteran."

"Aku yakin mereka terpengaruh idola-idola KPOP itu. Kau juga memilih Seni, bocah?" Jaehyeon menggeleng, "Tidak. Manajemen dan Bisnis, sunbaenim. Aku ingin melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku."

"Good. Berjuanglah."

"Terima Kasih, hyung."

Jaehyeon pamit pergi—dia ingin menyapa sunbaenimnya yang lain. Yoongi fine-fine saja. Lagipula, dia harus latihan bicara. Sedetik kemudian, dia menemukan Namjoon yang tengah berbicara dengan Jungkook—junior Yoongi di BigHit.

.

.

"Oh! Yoongi hyung!" sahut Jungkook kegirangan. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah tangannya—menyapa dengan sopan. "Hai."

"Oh ya. Ini pacarku, Kim Taehyung, dan makhulk menyebalkan disana Park Jimin." Yang ditunjuk hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku tidak semenyebalkan itu, Jungkook-ah."

"Aku Min Yoongi. Salam kenal, Taehyung, Jimin."

Mata sipit Yoongi bertemu dengan Jimin. Pemuda itu tampan, tentu saja. Jas sekolahnya terpasang rapi di badannya—seolah jas itu memang dibuat untuk Jimin. Surai kecokelatan yang terlihat berantakan, entah kenapa sangat cocok untuk Jimin. Bibir tebalnya menyeringai licik. Seketika, Yoongi familiar dengan bocah tahun akhir di depannya itu.

"Aku rasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Jimin-ssi." Sahut Namjoon sambil menunjuk Jimin geram. Jimin menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bertemu spesies sepertimu." Alis Namjoon berjengit.

"Dia memang begitu. Bawaan lahir sepertinya." Sahut Taehyung menimpali. Jimin melirik Yoongi hati-hati. "Hyung, kau Fakultas apa?"

Yoongi kaget lalu menjawab terbata-bata, "S-Seni." Jimin mengangguk angkuh. _Oh, mengangguk saja terlihat tampan._ Batin Yoongi tersiksa,

Tiba-tiba tangan besar menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan, "Hyung. Ayo ikut aku. Kita dapat giliran ketiga." Damn. Itu Chanyeol.

"Dia anak dari fakultas Yoongi hyung. Kau kenapa terlihat tidak suka, Jimin-ah?" Celetukan Jungkook membuat Yoongi dan Chanyeol melirik geli kearahnya. Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namjoon? Dia tersenyum karena Jungkook bisa menaklukan pemuda tampan yang sombong itu.

"Tidak. _Just ignore me_." Jimin menyahut lalu pergi dari aula sekolahnya itu. Yoongi menatap pemud bermarga Park itu heran. "Dia kenapa?"

"Paling cemburu, aku bisa membaca raut wajah itu. By the way, aku Park Chanyeol."

"Wah, margamu sama dengan Jiminnie." Sahut Taehyung sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol. "Aku pastikan kami tidak ada hubungan darah."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Yoongi menatap kepergian Jimin dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin pergi ke kantin dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Ia ingin minum sesuatu jadinya.

"Bibi, aku pesan bubble tea cokelat." Sahut Jimin sambil menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang berwajah ramah. "Berapa, nak?"

"Satu saja, Kim ajumma. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak ikut." Sela Jimin cepat.

"Jimin-ah, kau kelihatan kesal sekali." Sahut sang bibi sambil tersenyum penuh kelembutan—seperti Ibunya yang masih tinggal di Busan. "Apa aku semudah itu dibaca?"

Senyuman Kim Ajumma tidak pernah luntur. Sepertinya dia sedang menahan tawa. "Wajahmu yang mengatakan semua."

Jimin menghela nafas. "Aku memang kesal, Ajumma. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas."

Kim Ajumma menyerahkan bubble tea cokelat ke tangan Jimin dengan senyum keibuan. "Jangan selalu kesal dengan seseorang. Nanti wajah tampanmu hilang."

Jimin mendengus kesal, baru diejek begitu, dia seperti sedang curhat dengan Ibunya.

 _Duh, kangen eomma kan._ Jimin membatin dalam hati.

"Ini Ajumma. Terima kasih." Sahut Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada bibi penjual yang baik hati.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya cemberut. 1 jam lagi sosialisasi dimulai dan semua murid tahun terakhir di Bangtan High School sudah duduk rapi di dalam aula besar. Dia duduk di belakang aula yang langsung menghadap kantin. Chanyeol di sampingnya tengah duduk diam sambil menelepon dan mendengarkan entah apa—Yoongi yakin itu dari pacarnya, Baekhyun.

.

.

Tak jauh dari kantin, Yoongi menemukan pemuda yang diakui bernama Park Jimin sedang mengecek handphonenya sambil menyedot minumannya yang dingin.

Bibir tebal Jimin itu menghisap sedotannya keras sekali, entah senikmat apa minuman cokelat itu sampai Jimin berekspresi menggoda seperti itu? Yoongi jadi bertanya-tanya apakah bibir tebal yang terlihat _yummy_ itu bisa menghi—

Tunggu.

Kenapa pikiran Yoongi jadi menjerumus begitu?

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menatap lembaran kertas di depannya. Dan sekali lagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa harus berpikiran jorok di tengah acara penting!?

"Yoongi. Aku mau ke bertemu Jisoo dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini." Sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dari duduknya—tidak memperdulikan respon dari Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri tidak sempat membalas perkataan Chanyeol karena dia sibuk menghukum otaknya yang berani berpikiran kotor pada anak SMA!

.

"Hyung?"

Bagus. Suara berat itu. Nafas Yoongi tercekat. Ia melirik siapa yang memanggilnya 'hyung'. Setengah berharap bahwa Jungkook yang memanggilnya begitu.

Tidak.

Itu bukan Jungkook. Tapi Jimin.

"Eung?" Jimin menatapnya tajam. "Sedang apa kau diluar?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau harusnya ikut sosialisasi, kan?"

Jimin mengocok minumannya pelan. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak berniat masuk Namsong.". Yoongi mendecih pelan. "Dasar."

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. "Kurasa kita pernah bertemu." Sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum sedikit. Tapi entah kenapa sanggup membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak tidak normal.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu sampai Jungkook memperkenalkanmu padaku," Jimin menggeleng. "Aku yakin. Kau saja yang tidak ingat."

Aksen Busan Jimin terdengar seksi di telinga Yoongi. _Hentikan tolong. Huhuhu :"_. Yoongi menangis dalam hatinya.

.

.

* * *

"Dulu, kita bertemu di Whalien Café. Waktu itu aku datang sendiri karena Taehyung yang bermusuhan denganku. Dan kau menatapku terus sejak aku datang. Kau lupa ya?"

Ingatan Yoongi melayang jauh.

.

.

.

 _ **Ya Tuhan!**_

 _ **Kenapa aku ini?**_

 _ **Jantungku...oh tidak! Aku belum jadi artis, tolong. Aku belum mau mati.**_

 _ **Tapi, by the way. Namja yang baru masuk tadi tampan sekali. Tapi pakaiannya aneh. Di cuaca sepanas ini dia pakai jaket tebal?**_

 _ **Aku memperhatikan namja itu―kebetulan dia duduk tidak jauh dariku. Wajahnya tampak lesu. Sepertinya sedang banyak masalah.**_

 _ **Namja itu tersenyum tipis saat seorang waiter membawakannya sebuah cappucinno. Aku tak habis pikir, orang normal pasti akan mengeluh panasnya hari ini. Tapi dia? God, dia baru saja memesan secangkir cappucino panas!**_

 _ **Tuh 'kan. Pasti masalahnya sangat serius.**_

 _ **Wajahnya yang dihiasi sebuah kacamata frame hitam tertunduk perlahan. Menatap cappucino-nya dengan pandangan aneh mengintimidasi. Aku memperhatikannya dengan saksama.**_

 _ **Lalu, tak sengaja ia melihat ke arahku.**_

 _ **Refleks, aku mengembalikan arah pandangku ke Namjoon lagi. Entah kenapa, wajahku sedikit memanas saat ia menoleh ke arahku.**_

 _ **Aku meliriknya lagi lewat ekor mataku. Masih, namja itu masih menatapku tajam. Dan...**_

― _ **hell. Oh, jantung! Tenanglah! Itu hanya senyuman yang sangat tipis!**_

.

.

"k-kau." Jimin tersenyum. Lalu tangan kekarnya mengacak rambut Yoongi gemas. Kemudian ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengenakan kacamata frame hitam kebanggannya. "Ingat aku kan? Hehehe."

"Tapi kau mengaku pada Namjoon kalau kau tidak pernah melihatnya!"

Jimin melempar minumannya ke tempat sampah. "Memang. Aku tidak pernah melihat makhulk tinggi berambut pink dan berwajah menyebalkan."

Jimin tertawa kecil. Yoongi dibuat terpesona dalam setiap detiknya.

"Cuaca dingin, masuklah ke dalam. Aku akan menemuimu setelah sosialisasi." Yoongi mengangguk dan mulai masuk ke dalam aula bersamaan dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

* * *

Sosialisasi Universitas Namsong berjalan sukses. Jisoo berkali-kali membungkuk—mengucapkan terima kasih pada rekan-rekan kampusnya yang sudah bekerja keras. Terutama untuk perwakilan dari fakultas Seni, Yoongi dan Chanyeol. Entah terkena sihir apa, mereka berhasil menggetarkan hati para _audience_ dengan kata-kata yang berbobot. Jisoo yakin, banyak dari alumni sekolah ini nanti akan melanjutkan ke fakultas Seni.

"Yoongi, kau yang terbaik! Aku tidak akan dimarahi Dewan Mahasiswa. Terima kasih!" Yoongi yang diberi bungkukan 90 derajat itu jadi ikut membungkuk—tidak sopa kalau tidak membalas. "Tidak apa. Ini balasanku karena kau membawaku dan Chanyeol susah payah kesini."

Jisoo tersenyum. "pokoknya terima kasih, lho."

.

.

"Yoongi hyung! Kata-katamu bagus sekali! Seperti motivator saja." Sahut Jungkook memuji Yoongi setelah pemuda manis itu kembali dari belakang panggung. "Ini usaha untuk menarik kalian masuk ke kampusku."

"aku berjanji aku akan masuk kesana!" Jungkook berseru imut sekali. Taehyung disampingnya kesusahan menahan hormonnya yang meledak-ledak.

Yoongi melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang Taehyung. Mencari pemuda yang berjanji akan mencarinya 1 jam yang lalu. "Jimin mana?"

"Di lapangan. Dia biasa begitu. Berada di tempat ramai dan sempit selama berjam-jam akan membuat Jimin otomatis berlari kesana." Jelas Taehyung sambil menunjuk letak lapangan berada. Yoongi menggumamkan terima kasih lalu pergi untuk menghampiri Jimin.

.

.

* * *

Surai cokelat Jimin terkena hembusan angin, membuat beberapa anak rambutnya naik perlahan. Tetap tampan. Menurut author(?).

"Jimin!" teriakan itu membuat Jimin menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat pemuda kecil berwajah manis yang berlari ke arahnya, kemudian berhenti sekitar 2 meter darinya.

"Kukira kau mencariku tadi." Jimin diam saja ditanya begitu. Ia menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat.

.

.

" _Wanna go out for a date?_ " suara Jimin yang memang berat itu bisa terdengar oleh Yoongi dari jauh.

"Uh apa?"

"Jawab saja." Sela Jimin cepat. "Oh. Dan ingat. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Dasar bocah kurang romantic." Jimin mendecih. "Biar saja".

.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Kau tidak menerima penolakan, bukan? Aku juga ingin mencoba berkencan dengan siswa High School." Ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagus. Kau akan mengalami peristiwa yang menyenangkan bersamaku hyung." Jimin melipat tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya saling bertaut—yang artinya Jimin sedang bahagia.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

 _(*) pyeong;_ "평"= _adalah unit areal yang digunakan untuk mengukur ukuran kamar atau bangunan di Korea , Jepang , dan Taiwan_ _. Setau aku pyeong ini sama kayak meter persegi di Indonesia._

 _INI SEQUEL. AAAAAAAAAA XD . kemarin ada yang minta sequel dari ff MinYoon yang_ _ **Talk**_ _itu. Aku buat deh. Sebenernya awalnya ga niat sih. Tapi ada beberapa yang nge-PM saya buat bikin sequel ini. Jadi ya, begini *apaan*_

 _Kalo mengecewakan, reviewnya yang sopan aja ya, biar nanti gak kuajak war (-_-)_

 _._

 _Enjoy this sequel and please leave a review!_


End file.
